Tape recorders for recording and playing back from magnetic recording tapes secured to cards or photographs are becoming increasingly popular. Many systems using recording strips on flat cards have the strips accurately mounted in factory assembly operations, but an increasing variety of uses requires the consumer to mount magnetic recording strips on photographs or cards by manual operations. For such mounts to work properly in existing equipment, the magnetic recording strips must be accurately spaced from and parallel with a bottom edge of the card or photograph, and inaccurate mounting of the recording strip can spoil the desired effect.
The invention involves recognition of the problem of accurately mounting magnetic recording strips on photographs and cards by manual operations so that the strips are suitably positioned for recording and playing back sounds, and solves this problem in a simple, economical, reliable, and efficient way. The invention aims at easy, quick, and accurate mounting of recording strips on photographs and cards by manual steps performable at home.